Berwarldious Meow
by NistaSista
Summary: siapa yg layak merawat kucing luka? Mathias yg ganteng tp pemabuk atau Berwarld yg penyayang tp wajahnya serem? utk Infantrum Paradedication Challenge. utk bloominpoppies. warning: AU, OOC, shonen-ai. RnR pls?


Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk sahabat tercinta yang kami rindukan, **bloominpoppies** aka **Swedish-fish.**

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia, chara Sweden dan Denmark adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya.

chara kucing bukan milik siapa-siapa

Setting: (anggap saja) AU

Warning: OOC, gaje, boring, shonen-ai. Don't like? Try harder to like it. #maksa

* * *

><p><strong>NistaSista<strong> mempersembahkan

.

~.~

**Berwarldious Meow  
><strong>

**~.~**

**.  
><strong>

_untuk **bloominpoppies** aka **Swedish-fish**_

**.**dalam event **Infantrum Paradedication Challenge**.

.

Tak sia-sia hujan mengguyur kota seharian. Suasana hati Berwarld yang sejak kemarin muram semakin kelam saja jadinya. Hanya satu-dua orang saja, itu sudah termasuk Berwarld sendiri, yang tahu bahwa hatinya tak selalu sekeras wajahnya. Hati Berwarld sesungguhnya lembut, hingga suara ngeong memelas yang lirih di kejauhan pun semakin menggerus pedih. Sekaligus menggerakkan kakinya cepat-cepat ke sumber suara.

Si pemilik suara telentang miring di sebuah gang kotor. Sebelah kaki belakangnya teracung kaku. Bulu-bulunya basah. Tak heran kalau ia kedinginan. Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan, apalagi bagi seorang penyayang kucing seperti Berwarld. Spontan lelaki tinggi besar itu berjongkok dan membelai kaki belakang si kucing.

"K'kimu t'luka, Say'ng," ujarnya lirih.

"Hoiii! Apa yang kau lakukan, manusia jahat? Pergi kau. Pergi jauh-jauh dari tubuhku! Pergiiii!"

Bagi telinga Berwarld, cacimaki itu terdengar tidak lebih dari ngeong keras belaka. Apalagi ketika dia berusaha membungkus badan si kucing dengan jaketnya. Raungannya makin menjadi, bahkan ditambah cakaran membabi buta ke arah Berwarld.

"Ten'ng, S'y'ng. 'Ni akan m'hang'tk'nmu sem'ntara," bisik Berwarld lembut.

"Kurang ajar. Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku. Dasar manusia jahat. Jahaaat!"

Jaket tebal Berwarld berhasil membungkus kaki belakang dan badan si kucing. Tapi kedua kaki depannya yang sehat tidak mau diam, merobek-robek jaket Berwarld dan mencakari mukanya.

Berwarld hanya diam memandangnya. Untuk sesaat, kaki-kaki depan si kucing ikut diam. Tapi mulutnya meraung panjang.

"Ngg'k 'pa-apa. 'Ni b'kan jak't k'say'nganku kok," kata Berwarld menghibur kucing pencakar itu.

Yang terjadi kemudian nyaris mengulang adegan tadi. Si kucing kembali menggempur Berwarld dengan cakaran kuat dan omelan tak berujung. Sedangkan Berwarld tak lagi berusaha menenangkan obyek kasih sayangnya itu. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, berjalan menyusuri gang kotor itu. Pikirannya sibuk berpindah antara apa-apa yang harus disiapkan untuk merawat si kucing malang sampai sembuh, dan Hanatamago. Kucing di gendongannya masih sibuk mencakar muka dan lehernya sembari meraung marah. Tiba-tiba Berwarld menyadari sesuatu.

Nafas kucing itu sangat hangat dibanding tubuhnya yang menggigil. Terlalu hangat malah. Lehernya serasa disodori bara ketika si kucing meraung ke arahnya. Bukan pertanda baik. Sepertinya kondisi hewan itu lebih buruk daripada yang dia kira sebelumnya. Pikiran Berwarld ditambah sibuk dengan agenda mengidentifikasi masalah kesehatan kucing di gendongannya secara menyeluruh.

Saat itulah sebuah tepukan ramah mendarat di bahunya. Ditambah suara renyah yang tak asing bagi telinganya.

"Yo! Berwaaaarld! Tumben, ngapain keluyuran di sini?"

Suara debam keras mengiringi sapaan Mathias. Dua kerat botol bir mendarat tepat di sebelah kakinya. Tidak perlu heran lagi, sudah pasti ia sehabis membeli minuman beralkohol itu untuk konsumsi pribadi. Terkadang Berwarld penasaran mengapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali minum bir. Namun belum puas pikirannya melayang-layang, cakaran kucing di gendongannya membawanya kembali ke bumi.

"Hmm? Kau memelihara kucing ya sekarang? Lihat dong!"

Mengabaikan jawaban Berwarld yang bahkan belum terucap, lelaki berambut jabrik itu mengambil bungkusan jaket yang sudah koyak ke dekapannya dengan sinar mata yang berbinar-binar. Tidak ingin kejadian yang dideritanya menimpa sahabatnya, Berwarld bermaksud untuk memperingatkan akan ganasnya cakaran kucing tersebut. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Huwahaha, kucing ini imut sekali!" serta merta Mathias mendekatkan wajahnya ke ujung hidung si kucing.

"Manusia ini punya aura yang nyaman! Aku merasa lebih aman bersamamu daripada dipegang-pegang manusia berkacamata yang wajahnya menyeramkan itu!"

Kucing itu tampak lebih segar dan bahagia di dekat Mathias. Mengapa aku ditolak dengan kejamnya oleh si kucing sementara Mathias tidak, begitu yang terputar dalam kepala Berwarld terhadap pemandangan hangat di hadapannya. Sepintas terpikirkan untuk merelakan kucing itu dibawa oleh Mathias saja, tapi ia tidak yakin sahabatnya itu bisa merawatnya dengan baik dan benar, apalagi di dalam rumah yang isinya berbotol-botol alkohol.

"M'thias, kuc'ng 'tu t'luka. Aku 'ngin mer'watnya, t'pi ada Han'tamago di r'mah."

Mathias hanya menunjukkan raut bingung saat mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia mengerti saat membuka jaket yang menyelimuti si kucing setelah Berwarld menunjuk pada bagian kaki belakang kucing tersebut. Lelaki berkacamata itu menghela napas, bahkan Mathias tidak sadar kucing yang dipeluknya sedang menderita. Bukan ide yang bagus menyerahkan kucing itu padanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kurawat di rumahku saja!" dengan penuh percaya diri Mathias memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya pada sahabatnya, "lagipula kucing ini jinak sekali, pasti gampang merawatnya!"

Lirih terdengar suara retak di hati Berwarld. Ia tidak sedih ketika kuku-kuku tajam itu menggores wajah dan bajunya, ia juga tidak marah saat taring-taring tajam itu mencoba menggigitnya sekuat tenaga. Sebagai penyayang kucing, lelaki itu tulus ingin menolong. Sebelum keadaan si kucing makin parah, ia harus segera membuat keputusan.

"…Aku 'kan m'bantumu mer'watnya. S'mpai semb'h."

"Oke!" tanpa pikir panjang Mathias mengiyakan.

Dua lelaki itu berjalan menuju rumah Mathias. Awan-awan tebal telah menipis, matahari tidak malu lagi menampakkan dirinya, mengeringkan jalan dan juga bulu-bulu si kucing. Mathias dan kucing itu masih saja bersenda gurau sepanjang perjalanan bagai telah melupakan sakit dan perih yang menderanya, sementara Berwarld berjalan di belakang mereka dalam hening, membawakan dua kerat botol bir milik sahabatnya.

"Hei, peluk aku lagi! Pelukanmu membuatku nyaman!" kucing itu mengeong manja pada Mathias.

.

.

"Moi moi, tidak apa kok! Menginaplah di rumah Mathias sampai si meong sembuh. Aku akan berdoa untuk kesehatannya! Iya, oke. Salam untuk Mathias juga!"

Sambungan telepon telah ditutup oleh pihak seberang. Tino tidak marah ataupun tidak menolak dengan tindakan dadakan Berwarld. Ia menutup gagang telepon rumah Mathias dengan perasaan lega. Namun kelegaannya hanya bertahan lima detik. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah keranjang tempat kucing itu dibaringkan.

"M'thias! Jang'n d'beri minum'n s'perti 'tu!" ia berseru histeris seraya menjauhkan mangkok kecil yang berisi bir dari jangkauan kucing.

"Eeh? Tapi kalau lagi sakit, bir selalu membuatku lebih baikan." ujar Mathias dengan polosnya.

Baru berapa jam berselang sejak Mathias bertemu dengan si kucing, dan sudah begini jadinya. Sebelum menelepon Tino, Berwarld hanya meminta Mathias untuk mengeringkan bulu-bulu yang masih basah dengan handuk lembut. Memang pilihan tepat untuk selalu berada di sampingnya daripada meninggalkannya sendirian dengan si kucing. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, lelaki berkacamata itu mengambil perban dari kotak P3K.

Tubuh si kucing sudah bersih, elusan-elusan Mathias juga membuat bulunya lebih halus. Kucing itu mendengkur tenang seraya jemari Mathias bermain di dagunya. Walau agak cemburu, bagi Berwarld ini adalah kesempatan untuk membebat luka di kaki belakang si kucing yang masih sedikit menganga. Namun bagai dilahirkan di bawah bintang sial, kucing itu menyadari keberadaan tangan Berwarld yang mendekat dan kembali mencakarinya tanpa ampun.

"Jauh-jauh kau orang jahat! Jangan nodai tubuhku dengan sentuhan tangan nistamu!"

"Ahahah! Mungkin kau harus melemaskan otot wajahmu. Lihat, dia ketakutan melihatmu!" Mathias tertawa blak-blakan tanpa maksud buruk.

Kembali terdengar suara retak di hati Berwarld. Tidak ada kuasa langit yang mampu mengubah parasnya yang sudah bawaan sejak lahir. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena takdir. Bagaimana pun kucing itu harus segera diobati. Dengan berat hati ia menyerahkan segulung perban kepada Mathias.

"T'long bal'tkan 'ni p'da lukanya. Beg'ni c'ranya."

Setelah kuliah singkat dengan peragaan menggunakan lengannya sendiri, Berwarld merelakan kucing itu dibalut oleh sahabatnya yang tidak bakal dicakari. Untunglah Mathias cepat paham cukup dengan sekali lihat. Balutannya rapi, tidak terlalu longgar atau terlalu kencang. Si kucing juga tampak tenang selama ditangani olehnya. Kali ini Berwarld benar-benar merasa lega dan tidak perlu gusar saat merebahkan diri ke sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau menemukan kucing ini?" ucap Mathias sekenanya karena ingin memecah keheningan.

"Di p'nggir gang. S'pertinya kar'na t'tabrak k'nd'raan. Unt'nglah t'dak t'lalu parah." Berwarld mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Hmm…"

Mathias hanya bergumam dengan posisi masih berjongkok di samping keranjang, masih mengelus dagu kucing yang hampir terlelap itu. Matanya mengerling ke arah sahabatnya. Belasan goresan di wajah dan dua lusin lagi di sepanjang tangan, serta satu buah senyuman yang hampir tak kasat mata karena tersamar oleh wajah yang kaku. Tanpa sadar Mathias ikut tersenyum.

"Hei, sudah malam. Kau pasti ngantuk kan? Tidurlah di kamarku." Mathias ikut mengecilkan volume suaranya agar tidak membangunkan si kucing.

"T'dur bers'mamu?" ucapannya tercekat karena kaget, cepat-cepat ia pura-pura terbatuk untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ahaha. Aku tidur di sofa ini saja. Sekalian menemaninya. Kalau ada apa-apa aku tinggal membangunkanmu. Gampang kan?"

Jejeran gigi putih yang terpamerkan di wajah lelaki berambut jabrik itu mencoba meyakinkan. Tidak ada yang bisa Berwarld lakukan, kucing itu memang lebih jinak bersama Mathias daripada dirinya. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri pula, badannya sudah mencapai batas. Segala perih dan lelah yang ditahannya dari tadi meminta untuk dimanja.

Sebelum beranjak ke ruang tidur, ia ingin membelai sekali saja, cukup satu kali. Mumpung si kucing sudah dibuai alam mimpi. Tak ayal, sekali lagi juga ia mendapat tambahan luka di tangannya. Mathias hanya bisa menepuk pundak sahabatnya tanda simpati.

.

.

Bila di rumah ini ada aspirin, Berwarld ingin menenggaknya sepuluh butir sekaligus. Pengetahuan Mathias tentang kucing sama sekali nol. Setidaknya nol koma sekian setelah Berwarld mengajarinya, setelah setiap kali Mathias hampir saja membuat kucing yang dirawatnya berada di ambang bahaya.

"M'thias! Kuc'ng 'tu karn'vora! Ia t'dak mak'n wort'l!"  
>"Eeh? Tapi wortel kan bergizi dan bagus untuk kesehatan."<p>

"M'thias! K'cing tid'k bol'h dib'ri par's'tamol!  
>"Eeh? Tapi demamnya agak naik lagi."<p>

"M'thias! J'ngan m'buatnya l'mpat-l'mpat beg'tu! K'kinya bel'm s'mbuh b'nar!"  
>"Eeh? Tapi dia tampak bosan, jadi kuajak bermain."<p>

"M'thias! J'ngan d'kat-d'kat kuc'ng k'lau kau sed'ng mab'k b'gitu!"  
>"Eeh? Hiccup~! Tambah botolnyaah~~! Hiccup!"<p>

"M'thiaas!"  
>"Eeeeh?"<p>

.  
>Berwarld sudah tidak dapat membedakan mana yang lebih membuatnya perih, cakaran si kucing atau kepolosan Mathias. Kalau itu bisa disebut polos, atau awam, atau bodoh. Namun ia berusaha bersabar, kucing itu hanya mau dilayani oleh Mathias saja. Bahkan ketika Tino datang berkunjung, pemuda manis itu juga tidak lolos dari cakaran mautnya, mungkin disebabkan karena badan Tino tersisa aroma Hanatamago anjingnya, yang merupakan musuh alami kucing.<p>

.

Namun tidak ada benih yang ditanam dan dipupuk dengan sepenuh hati tidak akan menghasilkan buah. Hasil panennya cukup bagus. Kerja kerasnya cukup terbayar.

Tidak terasa tiga minggu telah berlalu. Duka derita dan nestapa telah Berwarld lalui dengan setabah-tabahnya. Ia sudah tidak perlu duapuluhempat jam selalu siaga di antara kucing dan Mathias. Beberapa hari sekali ia bisa pulang menemui Tino dan Hanatamago. Semua yang ia ajarkan pada Mathias tidaklah sia-sia, sahabatnya sudah bisa merawat kucing dengan cukup baik walau kadang masih harus dalam pengawasan.

"Yap! Perbannya sudah kuganti!" nada puas jelas terdengar dari ucapan lelaki berambut jabrik itu.

"Kau memang hebat! Sudah ganteng, baik pula! Elus aku lagi dong!" si kucing masih saja mengeong manja bila di dekat Mathias.

"Ter'ma k'sih. M'kan siang j'ga s'dah siap." ucap Berwarld yang sedang menata meja makan.

Keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan, menyantap _s__mørrebrød_ buatan Berwarld. Lelaki itu boleh berwajah preman, tapi masakannya tidak kalah lezat dari buatan ibu rumah tangga paling handal sekalipun.

Di saat sedang berdua begini Mathias kembali mencoba melirik sahabat yang ada di hadapannya. Di sela-sela melahap rotinya, terlihat luka-luka cakaran yang lama sudah hampir sembuh, tapi di atasnya bertambah luka-luka cakaran yang baru lagi. Begitu setiap hari. Berapa kalipun bakal dicakar terus-terusan, Berwarld tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan kucing itu. Sayang hasilnya masih nihil sampai sekarang.

"Itu… bekas dicakar lagi?" mata Mathias tertuju pada luka gores yang masih merah di lengan kiri Berwarld.

"B'kan. T'di tang'nku licin w'ktu mau m'ambil pisau d'ri rak," kemudian Berwald menunjukkan lengan kanannya, "k'lau luka c'kar, h'ri 'ni di seb'lah s'ni. 'Ku m'coba memb'lainya l'gi t'di pagi."

Mathias tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Bila diakumulasikan sejak hari pertama, Berwarld telah mendapatkan hampir lebih dari limapuluh cakaran di segala tempat. Dari wajah tangan sampai kaki hanya karena ia sedang berjalan melewati samping si kucing. Sementara itu, tubuh Mathias sendiri masih mulus tak tercela luka apapun selain benjol di dahi akibat jatuh saat mabuk minggu kemarin.

"Berwarld, menyerahlah." ujar Mathias tanpa basa-basi.

"'Pa maks'dmu?" tatapan Berwarld menajam memandang sahabatnya.

"Dia sebentar lagi pasti sudah bisa berjalan, sudah hampir sembuh. Kau sudah tidak perlu mencoba sok akrab dengannya. Aku sudah bisa merawatnya sendiri. Tentu saja berkatmu."

Ada nada yang tidak menyenangkan sampai ke telinga Berwarld. Senyum angkuh dari Mathias menambah alasan yang cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia sudah tidak peduli walau masih banyak yang tersisa di piringnya. Bergejolak darah terbakar emosi.

"S'apa y'ng sok akr'b," sergah Berwarld.

Tapi kalimat pendek plus wajah sangar itu gagal menyampaikan pesan luka hati Berwarld. Lawan bicaranya menganggapnya sebagai pertanyaan belaka.

"Yang tiap hari dicakari terus," balasnya enteng.

"Itu cakaran kasih sayang," bela Berwarld.

"Yang namanya nyakar ya niatnya bikin sakit. Sudahlah, kau menyerah saja. Sayangi kulitmu," kata Mathias santai, sesantai tangannya mengayun garpu ke mulut.

"T'dak 'da mas'lah d'ngan k'litku," sahut Berwarld. Ingin dia menambahkan, "_k'mu t'dak 'sah r'pot-r'pot sok peduli_," tapi urung. Sebagai gantinya dia kembali melempar optimisme, "dia 'kan t'hu s'apa y'ng b'nar-b'nar m'ny'yang'nya. D'n dia ak'n m'mb'lasnya."

"Dia sudah membalasnya tiap hari. Padaku," ejek Mathias.

"Itu kar'na 'da aku," balas Berwarld kesal. Dia tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit jasanya. Tapi Mathias sudah kelewatan. Dia harus diingatkan.

"Justru kalau nggak ada kamu dia bebas ngobral kasih sayang," Mathias masih merasa di atas angin. Dia bahkan mencoba mencomot daging di balik garpu yang telungkup di piring Berwarld, "ini nggak kamu makan, kan?"

"K'lau t'dak 'da aku," kata Berwarld sambil menyorongkan piring ke sahabatnya, "k'mu akan m'ninggalk'n dia t'luka, send'rian, k'dinginan. K'mu t'dak akan m'rawat dia s'mpai semb'h. P'ling k'mu c'ma kasih dia m'num bir." Dia bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

Tampaknya lelaki berambut jabrik di depannya ikut membayangkan hal yang sama. Senyum lebarnya cukup menjadi bukti. Dia sepertinya lupa sedang berada di tengah debat sengit dan baru saja terkena serangan serius.

Berwarld semakin miris melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lelaki gagah berkacamata itu berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"S'dah saatnya dia bel'jar b'jalan. K'kinya s'dah hamp'r s'mbuh."

Bayangan indah berjoged mabuk bersama si kucing langsung buyar. Mathias kembali ke bumi tempat terakhir kali dia adu argumen dengan Berwarld.

"Ah, tugas memanggil. Kau duduk saja, kawan. Nanti dia ngambek jalan kalau melihatmu."

Berwarld membentangkan sebelah tangan di depan dada Mathias, menahannya.

"K'mu y'ng duduk. Aku y'ng 'kan m'nyambutnya. Puuus…" Berwarld berusaha melantunkan suara semerdu mungkin dengan kaku. Si kucing meringkuk dan menepuk-nepuk telinganya sendiri.

"Fals woooi…! Fals!"

Mathias tertawa melihat si kucing mengeong jengkel.

"Tuh, lihat. Dengar suaramu saja dia ngambek."

Telapak tangan Berwarld kuat menahan dada Mathias, bahkan nyaris mendorongnya.

"M'kasih s'dah m'rawatnya. G'liranku y'ng m'buatnya b'jalan."

"Dia nggak akan jalan kalau ada kamu. Sudahlah, kau duduk manis saja di kursi makan. Biar aku yang memanggilnya. Dia akan datang padaku," balas Mathias sambil mengedip genit pada si kucing.

Si obyek kedipan mengeong senang. Hati seseorang tergores pelan dan lirih, tapi dalam.

"T'dak. Dia akan d'tang p'daku," kata Berwarld tegas, seperti ingin meredam suara keretak hatinya yang kembali terjadi untuk entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Haha! Kalau dia sampai datang padamu, aku cium kau," ejek Mathias.

Lelaki tinggi berkacamata itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya.

"T'dak perlu. C'kup kau s'rahkan k'cing 'tu padaku," sahut Berwarld, lupa pada Hanatamago yang hobi menyalak galak pada setiap kucing yang ditemuinya.

"Oke," Mathias menyorongkan tangan kanan minta dijabat tanda sepakat. Mereka pun bersalaman.

"Toh kau nggak bakal menang," sambung Mathias.

"K'ta lihat 'aja n'nti," balas Berwarld. Dia berdiri kira-kira lima meter dari tempat si kucing meringkuk. "Di s'ni," katanya sambil menggambar garis lurus tak tampak dengan kaki kanannya. "K'ta b'dua di garis ini. Kau di seb'lah s'na, 'ku di titik 'ni."

"Tidak. Aku yang sebelah sana. Kamu yang sini," bantah Mathias, meski tak tahu pasti apa keuntungan dari pergantian posisi itu.

"Oke. K'ta m'sing-m'sing punya w'ktu l'ma menit 'tuk m'nyiapk'n."

"Menyiapkan apa?"

"M'nyiapk'n c'ra 'tuk m'narik dia b'jalan ke arahku," jawab Berwarld.

Mathias tertawa. Terdengar angkuh bagi telinga Berwarld.

"Ke arahku, maksudmu?" lanjutnya. "Baik, lima menit cukup adil. Kita mulai sekarang?"

Berwarld mengangguk. Dia tak membuang waktu. Segera dia mengambil piring. Dengan sigap dia menyiapkan makanan untuk si kucing. Menuangkannya di piring. Menatanya menjadi bentuk senyum yang lucu.

Mathias hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kesibukan sahabatnya itu. "_Ngapain dia nyiapin piring segala? Memangnya ini lomba masak?"_ pikirnya. Lalu dia membuka botol bir dan menenggak isinya. Menyiapkan apa? Dia cuma perlu menjadi diri sendiri, menunjukkan senyum penuh sayang dan mengulurkan pelukan hangat. Si kucing pasti akan berjalan dan menyambutnya mesra.

"Teng! Waktu lima menit sudah habis!"

Berwarld tak terganggu dengan senyum penuh percaya diri Mathias. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan kemenangan. Yang dibayangkan hanyalah si kucing berlari, melompat-lompat riang, lebih sehat dari kucing manapun.

"Siap, kawan?"

Sekali lagi Berwarld mengangguk dan duduk di posisinya. Puas dia memandang hidangan yang tertata manis di piring. Si kucing pasti akan memakannya dengan lahap.

Mathias berbaring miring disangga sebuah siku tangannya. Tangan yang satu lagi mengelus botol bir sebelum menyorongkannya ke mulut. Senyum kemenangan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya ketika dia menyeruput bir dan menjilat sisa-sisa cairan beralkohol itu di bibir bawahnya.

Si kucing resah di peraduannya. Bau harum daging membelai hidung dan menggelitik perutnya. Tapi sumber bau itu begitu jauh darinya. Dia melihat pendarnya berkilau jauh di ujung lorong yang terlalu gelap dan kelam.

"Yo, Berwaaaaarld…"

Telinganya serasa dielus lembut oleh panggilan mesra yang didengarnya setiap malam, saat jari-jemari itu mengelus bulu-bulu di punggungnya. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah tangan yang disayangnya itu sedang membelai botol bir. Dia mengeong kecewa.

Sementara itu di ujung lain, seorang lelaki gagah berkacamata memandang bingung pada lelaki berambut jabrik yang sedang berbaring sok seksi itu.

"K'napa kau m'manggilku s'perti itu?"

"He?" yang ditanya ikut bingung.

Orang ganteng tersayang sedang menatap bingung terowongan hitam. Piring bercahaya bersinar makin terang di dalam terowongan. Kaki belakangnya masih mengedut perih, tapi perutnya meremas lebih kuat dan lebih perih.

"Oh, maksudku dia," jawab Mathias sambil menunjuk kucing yang sedang berusaha bangkit. "Aku menamainya Berwarld."

"Ber—Berw'rld?" raut bingung masih menguasai wajah berkacamata itu. "B'kan Si M'nis?"

Tawa Mathias meledak.

"Hwahaha. Si Manis? Kau benar-benar payah, Berwie," kata Mathias sambil memegang perutnya. Pose seksinya pun bubar sudah.

"Eh k'napa kau m'namai dia s'perti namaku?"

"Oh, itu," Mathias menyesap bir dan menjilati lagi sisanya di bibir bawah. "Karena aku suka banget padanya."

Tendangan telak mengenai hati Berwarld. Tapi kali ini bukan retak yang ditimbulkannya, melainkan rasa hangat yang menjalar hingga ke pipi. Efek lainnya adalah salah tingkah, yang ditandai dengan gerakan tak berpola dari kedua tangannya. Hasilnya adalah perubahan di piring hidangan untuk sang kucing. Yang tadinya berupa gambar dua biji mata dan senyum lebar, kini ditambah dengan bulu mata lentik, tahi lalat di dagu dan kumis tipis.

Itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi si kucing. Hidangan di piring tetap berkilau di tengah kepungan terowongan hitam kelam. Dia tak kuasa menolak bau gurih daging yang memanggil-manggil. Diabaikannya perih yang menggigit kaki belakangnya.

Dua lelaki di seberangnya menyambut gembira. Setiap kali si kucing melompat kecil atau menyeret kakinya yang belum sembuh benar, ada saja reaksi dari kedua lelaki itu. Yang berkacamata kadang menjentikkan kukunya ke piring, membuat musik rancak yang mengiringi langkah-langkah kecil si kucing, atau memanggil-manggil, "Puuus… pussss…"

Lain lagi ulah si lelaki berambut jabrik. Kadang dia meniru badut pesta, kadang menari hula, atau sekedar gonta-ganti pose seksi. Mulai dari berbaring miring sambil menjilati botol bir, duduk ngesot seraya membelai dada, hingga menarik kaos ke atas dan membelai perut mulusnya yang six pack. Sesekali Berwarld melirik keki melihat tingkah ekstrim sahabatnya itu. Tapi itu tak lama. Dia segera kembali fokus ke strategi andalannya: piring makanan. Semuanya masih aman terkendali. Kecuali satu masalah kecil. Dia masih belum bisa bertahan tenang mendengar suara Mathias. Setiap kali dia melihat langkah kucing itu terarah ke Berwarld, langsung dia mengeluarkan aji pamungkasnya: memanggil dengan nada semerdu dan semenggoda mungkin. "Berwaaaaaarld…"

Dua lelaki itu tak peduli dengan dilema berat yang dihadapi si kucing. Di satu sisi, ada piring makanan penuh cahaya indah. Memang dia berada di tengah aura gelap yang mencekat. Tapi aroma gurih itu mencolek-colek perutnya yang telat makan. Mungkin juga tidak telat makan sebenarnya. Tapi dengan aroma selezat itu, perut kucing manapun pasti mengaku telat makan dan butuh segera dibungkam. Di sisi lain, ada suara yang begitu merdu memanggilnya. Suara milik orang yang sering memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Dia pun sayang padanya. Tapi dia tidak sayang pada benda yang dipegang lelaki itu. Dia benci baunya.

Oh, kenapa piring bercahaya itu ada di tempat yang salah? Ke manakah keempat kakinya harus melangkah? Ke tuan ganteng yang membelainya mesra tapi akrab dengan bau setan, atau ke tengah terowongan legam yang bakal menelannya ketika dia menikmati daging gurih itu?

Galau di hati si kucing tidak sinkron dengan langkah empat kakinya. Kanan, kiri, seret. Kanan, kiri, lompat, lompat. Tidak pernah ada jeda istirahat. Pantas saja dua lelaki yang memperebutkannya itu mengira hatinya sedang menari samba.

Dua lagu dan tiga setengah pose seksi kemudian, skor akhir dicapai oleh kedua kontestan. Berwarld memimpin dengan skor mendekati satu. Si kucing menjilati makanan sambil sesekali mencakar tangan yang memegang piringnya. Kontestan yang kalah hanya menatap pemandangan itu sambil menyesap bir yang tinggal dua teguk di botolnya.

"Kau memang hebat, Berwarld," puji Mathias tulus. "Dicakari terus, tapi kamu nggak pernah menyerah. Kesabaranmu dan usahamu luar biasa. Dia juga begitu. Dia berusaha untuk sembuh meski aku sering lupa mengganti perbannya, telat menyiapkan makannya, menuang bir ke mangkok susunya. Ya, aku memang perawat yang payah," Mathias menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi dia pasien yang gigih. Sama gigihnya dengan kamu. Karena itulah aku suka kamu… eh, kalian."

Berwarld memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona pink di wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tersipu gara-gara namanya diucapkan sangat mesra. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dan kebal. Tapi tidak. Dan pengakuan Mathias itu adalah serangan terdahsyat yang diterimanya hari ini.

Si pembuat tersipu pun tak kalah kikuk. Dia memutar-mutar botol kosong, tak berani melirik Berwarld. Diam-diam dia memutar kembali kenangan tiga minggu terakhir. Setidaknya kenangan yang tidak dikaburkan kuasa alkohol. Selama itu mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Dia, Berwarld, dan Berwarld. Dia tak memungkiri rasa kagum dan simpati yang menanjak drastis selama tiga minggu itu. Nama Berwarld pun tanpa sadar dia berikan ketika dia sedang merindukan lelaki itu.

.

"Berwarld, Berwarld," gumamnya sambil mengelus bulu-bulu lembut di punggungnya. "Kau juga kangen Papa?"

"Garukin yang di bawahnya juga dong. Agak ke kiri dikit."

"Kenapa? Dia bilang nggak bisa datang malam ini. Katanya sih mau membantu Tino yang pemanas ruangnya rusak."

"Bukan yang itu. Ke kanan dikit. Di situ gatel banget, gila."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi mereka kan memang serumah." Tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti mengelus.

"Lho, kok berhenti? Masih gatel banget nih!"

"Sialan. Kenapa aku bisa kangen gini sih sama dia?" Tahu-tahu dia memeluk tubuhnya.

"Nyaaaa~! Kalau dipeluk terus kayak gini, aku nggak bakalan gatel-gatel lagi kok."

.

Suara ngeong kasar melemparkan pikiran Mathias kembali ke dunia nyata, ke saat ini. Dilihatnya tangan besar Berwarld di tengkuk si kucing, yang dibalas dengan cakaran penuh marah. Sedih dia melihat pemandangan yang sudah sering dilihatnya itu. Selain itu, dia teringat pada sesuatu yang diucapkannya sendiri tadi. Botol bir kosong dia tinggalkan berguling sendirian.

"Ehem." Tidak biasanya Mathias memulai percakapan dengan berdehem. "Nggg…" Apalagi dengan kata tak bermakna dan tak ekspresif seperti _nggg…_

"Ada 'pa, M'thias?"

Yang ditanya berusaha menyembunyikan gugup dengan pamer gigi selebar mungkin. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu karena si penanya masih memalingkan muka, sisa-sisa upaya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi yang tak juga kunjung hilang.

"Selamat! Kau menang, Berwarld."

"M'kasih."

"Dan tentang janjiku tadi… kalau kamu menang, aku akan…"

Tombol _rewind_ di otak Berwarld dipencet. Tanpa diminta, rasa hangat di pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia kuatir seluruh kulit wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi pink.

"Oh… T-t'dak p'rlu. Lupakan s'ja."

Entah mengapa Mathias tidak merasa lega.

"Tapi aku orang yang selalu menepati janji, Berwarld. Selalu."

Kali ini dia tidak menunggu tanggapan dari Berwarld. Disorongkan bibirnya ke wajah seram itu. Si pemilik wajah sudah mengantisipasi serangan itu. Dia membuang muka makin menjauhi si penyerang. Tapi akibatnya sungguh di luar dugaannya. Bibir si penyerang justru mendarat di lehernya, titik yang sensitif baginya. Dan lebih gawat lagi, si penyerang ternyata dibekali amunisi penuh. Dia bukan sekedar merencanakan ciuman tipis basa-basi. Dia menyedot. Tepat di luka cakaran yang masih relatif baru.

Dampak serangan memantul balik ke si penyerang. Dia merasa melayang-layang, hilang tempat berpijak. Tubuhnya tidak siap dengan sensasi hebat itu. Untung satu tangannya sigap menolong. Dipegangnya bahu Berwarld dengan erat. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut diremas. Tapi reaksi Berwarld justru jauh dari heboh.

"P'rih," katanya singkat.

Mathias sudah bisa mengendalikan diri kendati satu tangannya masih kuat mencengkeram pundak Berwarld. Di tengah nafasnya yang menderu, ditatapnya wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu lekat-lekat. Obyek tatapannya masih menunduk, pura-pura sibuk melihat kucing yang makan di piringnya dengan lahap.

Mathias mengikuti arah tatapannya. Tapi fokusnya bukan pada kucing yang sedang memanjakan nafsu makan, melainkan pada tangan manusia yang memegang piring makanan itu. Tangan itu sesekali dicakar dengan kasar. Dia ikut merasakan perih si tangan itu. Dipegangnya tangan itu dan dijauhkannya dari si kucing. Tangan itu menurut. Lalu binatang karnivora itu mengeong senang. Apalagi ketika tangan Mathias membelai kepala dan tengkuknya. Makannya pun semakin lahap.

"Aku sudah merawat luka Berwarld yang ini," bisik Mathias sambil mengelus punggung si kucing. Sementara itu matanya memburu mata biru lelaki di hadapannya. Setelah bertemu, dia cepat-cepat mengunci mata biru di balik lensa kacamata itu.

"Sekarang aku mau merawat luka Berwarld yang ini," bisiknya lagi sambil mengecup bekas cakaran di dagu Berwarld manusia. Tangannya hendak menjauhkan wajah si pengecup. Tapi yang terjadi malah tangan itu membelai-belai pipinya. Reaksi itu membuahkan aksi lanjutan yang tak kalah intim. Mathias menjilat lembut, sangat lembut, setiap bekas cakaran di wajah dan leher Berwarld. Sementara itu satu tangannya terus membelai kepala dan punggung Berwarld kucing.

Tak ada yang lebih indah bagi Berwarld kucing selain disodori makanan enak sambil dibelai-belai Mathias. Makanan lezat itu sampai habis tak bersisa. Bahkan piring yang kosong pun masih dijilat-jilat karena harum gurihnya masih tertinggal di sana.

"Wuah, enak banget. Kenyang banget. Perutku sampai jadi berat banget nih. Elus-elus perutku dong."

Dia lalu mendekati kaki Mathias dan berbaring telentang di sana. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia menikmati setiap belaian tangan Mathias di dada dan perutnya. Saat-saat ini sungguh indah. Dia ingin menambah keindahannya dengan memandang wajah ganteng Mathias.

Tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya sangat tidak indah.

Mathias menempelkan dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke dada dan leher Berwarld. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menerima kemanjaan Mathias sepenuhnya. Amarahnya meledak melihat majikan kesayangannya meniru kelakuannya pada orang lain. Apalagi pada manusia berwajah seram itu.

"Hei apa-apaan itu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan manusia jahat itu? Hentikan. Hentikaaaan!"

Raungan kucing itu terdengar lirih saja bagi telinga dua lelaki yang saling berpelukan itu. Suara degup jantung lelaki yang dipeluknya bahkan terdengar lebih nyaring. Bau keringatnya terasa lebih harum daripada parfum.

Ujung rambut jabrik Mathias menggelitik dagu dan pipi Berwarld. Matanya menatap lembut lelaki yang menggelendot manja di pelukannya. Otot wajah yang biasanya kaku itu bahkan mampu menarik senyum. Senyum yang terlihat nyata bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Tapi mata Mathias yang terpejam tidak merekam itu. Satu-satunya saksi hanyalah seekor kucing yang marah.

Baginya, pemandangan itu benar-benar memuakkan.

.

~ t a m a t ~

.

Jedoarr.  
>untuk Popu dan juga lainnya yang sempet mampir ke sini, semoga terhibur.<p>

.

disclaimer tambahan:

- segala kelucuan: himura kyou

- segala kegajean: konohafled.

author tidak bertanggungjawab terhadap mual, muntah, ngidam mangga mentah #plak dan segala masalah kesehatan yg timbul akibat membaca fanfic ini.

.

thanks for reading


End file.
